


We are a family

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: Little story that takes place in late 2021 and early 2022. Matt and Sylvie's night ends up undergoing a last minute change with the arrival of baby Amélia.  Simple night that can surprise you.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey & Original Character(s), Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	We are a family

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while but I finally posted. A cute little story with the presence of Amélia who must still be around 2 years old. It is a wish for the two characters that I love. Forgive me if there is an error in English, I gradually try to improve.

* * *

_ December 31, 2021 _ .

* * *

Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey had been dating for 1 year. It didn't even seem like 1 year ago they were sitting at Molly's after all the situation that occurred in their first kiss at Brett's apartment, drinking beer together and deciding that it was the right time to take over their relationship.

It was the second turn of the year that they would spend together, the first was with all of their friends from 51 at Boden and Donna's house, one of the first events that appeared as a real couple.

Tonight they were going to a gala at a very chic hotel that Severide won invitations to after saving one of the owners from an accident.

Matt and Sylvie still didn't live together, but he spent most of his time in her apartment instead of the loft.

She was just finishing up her long marsala dress that had a slit that delicately showed her turned legs. She and Kidd had gone shopping a few days ago and opted for long, chic dresses. That dress was perfect on Sylvie and she decided to take it. She decided to use her hair partly with another part loose and wavy to match the look.

Matt was wearing a super elegant suit and shoes, almost the same as he wore at Cruz and Chloe's wedding. He was sitting on Sylvie's bed admiring how incredibly beautiful his girlfriend was.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the New Year here lying on this bed without that dress? Why are you breathtaking" says Matt getting up and holding Sylvie by the waist

"And would you miss that fancy party that Severide gave us the invitation to? We'll end the party the same way right here" says Sylvie with a sly smile and pointing to her bed

Suddenly, someone knocks on your door incessantly.

"Who's knocking on the door? Is it Severide and Kidd?" says Casey with a dubious look

"We agreed to meet there." says Sylvie heading towards the door

When opening the door Sylvie finds Scott holding Amelia and a bag with all the baby's things.

"Sylvie I'm sorry for coming like this without warning, I was hurriedly called to work in Chicago and my whole family traveled, I had no one to leave Amelia with, my only solution was you. But apparently you and Matt are going out."

"Oh Scott, come on in. Don't worry, we were getting ready to go to a party anyway, but I have no problem staying at home with this beautiful sister princess." says Sylvie reaching out to take Amelia in her arms

"I don't want to ruin your night, I would understand perfectly if you couldn't take care of it. You are young and you need to enjoy life."

"Don't worry Scott, we have all the time in the world for this." says Matt smiling and looking at Sylvie playing with Amelia on his lap

"Well, I'll be going to work and I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up at the same time" says Scott approaching Amelia and giving him a kiss on the head

He says goodbye to Matt and Sylvie and leaves for work.

"Baby, if you want to go to the party with Severide and Kidd that's fine, I'll be taking care of my little sister."

"No, I will have the two most beautiful blondes there is. I wouldn't change anything to have you two with me" says Matt approaching Sylvie and giving a kiss on his temple

"Hold her for me then, I'm going to take that dress off and put on a more comfortable outfit, I'll also let Severide know that we won't be going again"

She hands Amelia over to Matt who plays with the girl in a baby voice. At the bedroom door she looks at that scene and feels her heart warm. She is now sure that Matt Casey was born to be a father and who knows in the future he would be holding a beautiful blond baby with blue eyes.

Sylvie returns to the living room and turns on the TV on a cartoon channel while Matt goes to the bedroom to change clothes. Amelia is laughing so hard that Sylvie tickles, that scene makes Matt super happy that he ends up taking a picture from his own cell phone.

"I see that the two ladies are having fun without me. I'm going to see if there's something in the fridge for us to eat, do you want me to prepare a bottle for her?" says Matt giving Sylvie a chaste kiss on the lips

"I'd love to. But I don't think Scott brought her milk and doesn't have enough diapers for today and tomorrow."

"Apparently we don't have anything to eat either. I think there is a supermarket still open for us to buy some things." says Matt looking at the fridge

"Amelia dear, I think the three of us are going for a walk in the supermarket."

She arranges Amelia and the three of them leave in the direction of a small supermarket that was a block away from Sylvie's apartment. Once there, Matt carried Amelia on his lap so that Sylvie could choose things freely.

Upon arriving at the cashier, a lady comes close to the two and ends up commenting

"May God bless your family. Your daughter looks a lot like you both."

Sylvie and Matt look at each other and blush but neither find the right words to correct the lady.

Even the person in charge of the supermarket checkout makes a comment that leaves both surprised

"You remind me of my late husband and I when we went out with our son Peter. Congratulations on the light and good energy that you transmit as you pass by. I can say that my hopes that everyone is happy just like you two have been renewed."

"I am grateful to have these two rare jewels by my side this year. Happy new year to you and thanks for the compliments." says Matt smiling

The three returned to the apartment and soon went to the kitchen to prepare the meal and milk for Amelia.

"Syl, I was very happy today at the supermarket when they thought we were a family."

"But we are a family, Amelia loves her Uncle Matt and me too." says Sylvie approaching with the baby on her lap and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Sylvie goes over to the couch to feed Amelia on her lap.

Matt observes that scene from a distance and thinks:

_ "She will be with our baby in her lap in the future. When this day comes, you can be sure that I will be the happiest man in the world. But until then we have many things to start together" _

Yes, he was thinking about marriage even though they were only officially together for 1 year, but it was as if their relationship existed well before that time.

He goes to the sofa and snuggles with the two of them, a sleepy Amelia in Sylvie's lap after taking the bottle. They turn on the TV and notice that it is only a few minutes to midnight.

"The night didn't go as we planned, but it got even better with the presence of the two most important blondes in my life."

"I am grateful that you remain in my life, my year 2021 was incredible."

* * *

It was exactly midnight on  _ January 1, 2022 _ .

* * *

"Happy New Year, Syl. Happy New Year, little Amelia" says Matt giving a kiss on the baby's head and then on Sylvie's lips

"Happy new year, Matt." says Sylvie smiling and becoming more and more in love

Suddenly, Matt goes to the bedroom and takes the box that was in his suitcase of clothes, returns to the living room and kneels in front of Sylvie.

"I know it can seem crazy with just 1 year of relationship but I always felt that we were predestined to be happy together. You are my partner, my partner, my best friend and the true love of my life. Sylvie Evelyn Brett agrees to get married with me?"

"OH MY GOD MATT! CLEAR THAT I ACCEPT."

She gets up carefully and settles little Amelia on the sofa. Then Matt and Sylvie kiss passionately and he puts the ring in his hand.

"I remembered that years ago Gabby told me that I would find my Casey around. Now he is right here in front of me." says Sylvie with her arms around Matt's neck

He smiles and says "I love you future Mrs. Casey".

"I love you, too, Mr. Casey."

The two spend the new year embracing and imagining that this year that will start will be the best of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to Deh, K1, Lele, Ju and Cleia who are the biggest supporters of my stories. Better late than never, Happy New Year to everyone. Leave your comment, it is very important for me to see the progress of my stories. I accept suggestions for new ones.


End file.
